


Fishing Trip - One-shot

by raccodactyl



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17747147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raccodactyl/pseuds/raccodactyl
Summary: Arthur decides to take Josiah on a nice little fishing trip.Request: Could I get a Trelawny X Arthur? Maybe Arthur taking Trelawny fishing for the first time and things get really fluffy!Note: Don't know if I know Trelawny all the well so I hope I did him justice!!!





	Fishing Trip - One-shot

It was a cool May morning, the sun not quite ready to get up. Arthur got up, wiping his eyes gently with his palms before taking a slow, deep breath. He ran a hand through his hair and scratched the back of his neck, planting his bare feet on the damp grass. He reached to the foot of his bed and grabbed a pair of socks, putting them on one by one before sliding on his trusty riding boots. He stood now, grabbing a clean shirt and jacket from his chest before dawning his hat.

Quietly, he walked to the edge of camp to Trelawny’s tent. He pushed the flap open, kneeling down to crawl between the canvas flaps. Josiah was still asleep, a youthful look on his face. Arthur stayed back to admire him for a moment, watching each steady breath fall past his slightly parted lips and observing the rise and fall of his chest.

He crawled closer to his sleeping partner, resting a hand gently on his cheek before brushing his hair back. Arthur planted a gentle kiss on his forehead before continuing to gently stroke his hair. Josiah began to stir underneath Arthur’s light touches, his eyes fluttering open.

“Arthur, my dear, what are you doing up so early,” he asked, his voice rough with sleep.

“You’ll see,” he replied, pressing his lips to the younger man's.

Josiah pressed his hand to Arthur’s jaw, “Always full of surprises you are.”

“Look who’s talking,” Arthur smiled.

Josiah sat up and stretched his arms, light cracks coming from his back as he did. Arthur took the liberty of digging through his clothes, finding something comfortable Josiah wouldn’t mind getting dirty, “Put these on.”

The smaller man got dressed and the men shared another quick peck before leaving the tent, walking quietly through the dim camp as Uncle’s snores blared. The men saddled up, Arthur taking the lead.

“Where are we going, darling,” Trelawny asked.

“We’re goin’ fishin', doll,” Arthur said with a smirk.

“Oh Arthur, I’ve not been fishing since I was a boy.”

“Even better. I’ll teach ya.”

Arthur led him to the wide lake, double checking to make sure he had everything he needed before hopping off his horse and heading towards the little canoe. Josiah hopped in as Arthur pushed the boat off the shore, hopping in quickly after. Arthur took two collapsable rods from his satchel, getting both of them set up before baiting one of the hooks with cheese.

“Now, here,” Arthur said as he handed over the rod. “Hold onto it like this and stand up.”

Josiah hesitantly stood up in the narrow boat, Arthur following close behind. He stood just slightly behind him, guiding his motions.

“Now, you’re gonna move this little metal bit over the spool, hold the line. Good. Now bring the rod back over your shoulder like this, and, there, throw it out and let go of the line. Good job! That’s not a bad cast.”

Josiah blushed at the praise. He was a master con-artist, slick with his words, and yet here, Arthur Morgan, a big old brute, was making him blush like a school girl. They had been together for a long time now and yet Arthur still managed to make him feel as if a thousand butterflies were swarming around in his stomach.

Arthur set up his own line and cast out, using a lure instead of a bobber in attempt to catch something a bit larger. He was able to cop a bass before anything hit Trelawny’s line.

He panicked slightly when his bobber sunk under the water’s surface, quickly capturing Arthur’s attention, “What do I do?” he shouted.

Arthur set his rod down before switching his attention. “Go on, reel it in.”

Josiah shook his head slightly, bringing back his focus. He quickly began to reel in, “Arthur the fish is fighting!”

“Quit reeling and tug on it,” he said calmly.

He began to tug on the line, holding onto the line firmly, he went to take a step back-

“Wait wait wait-” Arthur shouted, only to be cut off by the boat capsizing.

Both of the men swam to the surface, gasping for air as they made it to the top. Arthur wanted to be mad but he simply couldn’t. It was an honest mistake and his anger was halted further by Josiah’s burst of laughter. Soon, he too couldn’t help but burst into a laughing fit in the water.

“Did you forget you were on a boat, dumbass,” Arthur teased through hearty laughter.

“Maybe I did,” he giggled back.

The laughing settled down after a few minutes, “I’ll flip the boat over, you hop in and row back to shore. I’ll swim back.”

“Leaving me to do the hard work, huh?”

“Do I need to remind you who got us stuck in the water?”

“Fine, fine,” Trelawny said sounding defeated, a dumb smile still on his face.

Arthur flipped the canoe back to its correct position, swimming around to capture the floating rods and his hat and tossing them into the boat. He held it steady as Josiah pulled himself up and took a seat.

“Arthur, I’m sure you could hop in just fine,” he said.

“Not gonna risk it,” he smiled before starting his swim back to shore.

They got back about the same time, Arthur pulled the boat onto the sand and helped Josiah get out. Arthur tugged off his soaking boots and socks, laying them to dry out on the shore and Josiah followed his lead. Arthur tugged off his pants and began to unbutton his shirt as Josiah slipped easily out of his clothes. Trelawny bent down to pick of the wet trousers and Arthur took his chance, winding up his wet shirt in his hands before whipping it against Josiah’s backside.

“Arthur!” he shouted, “Tasteless.”

“You gonna do something about it,” he taunted with a smirk.

“I think I will,” Josiah said, a false look of anger on his face as he approached him.

“Oh yeah?”

“Oh, I think so.”

“Really?”

“I know so.”

“That so?”

“Uh huh.”

“I bet,” he said before quickly tackling Trelawney onto the soft ground.

Josiah struggled, making the two of them roll over until he was on top, straddling Arthur’s waist, wrists pinned down to the ground on either side of his head.

“I think I’ve got you,” Josiah smiled.

Arthur chuckled, “That’s cute.”

Before Josiah could say another word, Arthur had flipped them over, really pinning him down now. Josiah attempted to move his hands under Arthur’s strong grasp but to no avail. He looked up and tried his best to form a pout, sighing in defeat as Arthur was admittedly far stronger than he was.

“You done,” Arthur teased.

Josiah let out another sigh, “Fine, you win. Mean old brute.”

“What was that?”

“Nothing,” he smiled as Arthur let go of his wrists, bringing himself down to kiss his lips.

The kiss didn’t last long before Josiah moved to tickle Arthur’s sides and ribcage. Arthur fell over in a fit of laughter, trying his best to swat the hands away but without success. After a minute or so, Josiah pulled off, letting Arthur catch his breath.

“You play dirty,” Arthur said through laughter.

“Wouldn’t make money if I didn’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> cba to proofread as per usual so y'know


End file.
